Another useless work of fiction
by marietheweird
Summary: Set during the end of season 2, Janet, a telemarketer, loses her job and her apartment all in one night thanks to torchwood. Will she be able to help john win jack back? is she crazy or just 'special?
1. in the begining

Another vs

Another vs. torchwood.

Time: The day Adam and John came to play, same time as season 2 exit wounds.

Setting: Newly established nightclub, busy, noisy, and perfect for people to lose themselves.

Characters: Michael –shoes salesman. 6'4" blonde, green eyes, currently wearing jeans and a blue sweater.

Janet – telemarketer/waitress. 4'11" Brown, grey eyed, currently wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

Various members of torchwood.

"Hey Janet, You see that hottie over there?" Michael said pointing out a man with a long blue coat over at the bar.

"You're sick you know that?" Going back to stirring my drink I try to think of a reason I should be here.

"Well excuse me for trying to point out the obvious." Popping a mint in his mouth Michael returned to people watching with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for another relationship at the moment so…" Pulling the straw out of the glass I picked it up and downed it.

"You don't have to be in a relationship to notice people. Like that cute red head over by the door." Smiling Michael winks at me then goes back to staring at random people.

"I notice people, I also notice that you promised to take me drinking, not hunting." Standing up I reach into my front left pocket for my cigarettes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait where you going?" Standing up also Michael puts a hand on my shoulder. "I got you drinks, now chill."

I hate it when he towers over me. "Michael, I'm going to go for a walk. So sit down and find yourself someone else to talk to."

Jerking myself away I quickly make my way over to the door, lighting up as I go.

The night was cool and I could almost make out the smog outlines in the sky. Heading away from the techno noise and people, I turn down a side alley to get some peace.

It was too good to be true. There was a high pitched squeal of a tire then a growl of some sort. Stopping to look up I took the cigarette out of my mouth at the sight I saw. There was some sort of hideously disfigured man attacking a car. Walking over to the scene I put the cigarette back into my mouth sighing. The person or persons trapped in the car were screaming so loud I could hear them over the noises this janitor dude was making. Putting a hand out I waved at the guy. "Oi mister, be drunk somewhere else." Turning to face me this thing bared its huge teeth at me in a 'grr' fashion. Growling back I flipped him off and started off down the street again. Some people have no manners. Sticking my hands in my jacket I bumbled away when another guy appears out of no where growling at me.

Taking the cigarette out of my mouth I tossed it aside and just kept my head down. I figure I'm small if I ignore him, he'll ignore me.

Boy was I wrong. Charging at me I turned then fled. That thing was scarier then hell. Running as fast as my little boots could carry me, I passed ten maybe twenty of those guys. As soon as I got to my apartment I heard a boom. Then the building on the other side of the apartments blew up. Dropping to the ground I flung my arms over my head. "WHAT THE HELL!"

I had spent the next day trying to pack what was left of my things in bag when Michael came running in through the front door.

"Janet! Good your still here, I called work today, you'll never believe it. The building caught on fire! This is my lucky day!"

Shooting him a glare I toss another burnt shirt out the window. "That's great, welcome to the unemployed like me. Hopefully you won't have to sell yourself."

Crossing his arms Michael sticks his tongue out at me before sitting down on a burnt chair. "It's not that bad, we get government checks until we find a new job, it'll be great."

"Great for you, you still have an apartment." Zipping up my bag I look at the charcoaled walls and the burnt everything. Flinging the bag over my shoulders I headed out.

"Now where are you going?"

"Out. When I find a place I'll call you." Never being the one for goodbyes I hurried on out of the apartments and down the crowded street. I grew up not wanting to let the world get to me, but when it blows up, it sucks. Ignoring everybody and everything I close my eyes to stop the tears forming.

"Watch it." Bumping into a big fat biker I jumped.

"Excuse me." Looking at the ugly man I duck my head and try walking away.

"Who do you think you are? Fucking midget."

Freezing in place I turn my head slowly to look back at the man. Then setting down my bag I reared back my fist and sent it flying, smacking it into the side of his nose.

Recovering from my hit the man scowls and pulls his fist back.

"You kind of deserved it mate, plus it's not polite to hit ladies." A man standing behind the biker looked at the fat man with disgust. Then pulling out a shot gun he points it at the man's head. "Now apologize."

With fist still raised the biker turns to the other man then to me and nods. "Sorry." Then hurryingly he pushes his way into a nearby store. Turning to the other man I smile nervously. "Thank…you?"

Putting the gun back in it holster the man nods. "No problem, I kind of enjoyed it really." Bending down to pick up my bag I look the man over. He's wearing jeans also and a really cool red jacket. I'm a little confused about his shirt, it's tight, and I've never seen it before.

Standing up I smile and nod also. "Well then no thank you, and good bye."

Shrugging the man walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Walking down the street once again I thought about the strange man, and the fact that I needed to get a gun.


	2. there was a bum

I don't own anything

I don't own anything. And this is starting to be repetitive. Please comment. Otherwise I don't know how I'm doing.

Lying back in bed I watch the ceiling as shadows dance across it. Its night and I've been hiding in this warehouse for 2 days. Screw trying to find a job, everyone's too worried about terrorists or losing theirs or just plan rebuilding what they've got. There's no place for scoundrels like me. Dad was right about one thing, without a background you won't amount to much.

Turning to my side I readjust my head on my bag. It's ok weather wise. It only gets cold right before dawn; and if I can get up and move then I'll stay warm.

I should have asked Michael if I could stay at his place.

Rolling over again to my back I sigh. I couldn't ask him. It would be too weird; I only met him a week ago.

Listening to the cars in the background I close my eyes and try to sleep.

"You said it went this way." A man's voice called out sounding rather annoyed.

"No, I said it most likely went this way, it would be helpful if we had…." Another man's voice came to reply and I opened my eyes wide.

I could hear their foot steps coming closer and the sound of boards being knocked over.

"I still don't think it went in here."

Rolling over onto my stomach I look around nervously, this is not good, this is not good.

"Try scanning the room for life signs." Clang a crate hit the floor.

"I'm getting three life signs"

Grabbing my bag, I slowly get to my feet and crawl to the nearest box. Peering around it I saw two men, one in a suit, the other looked familiar. He wore a trench coat and was carrying a gun.

Looking for possible exit signs I groan, there is only one and it's on the other side of the two men. Trying to think up a plan I crept along the boxes to the far left side. Spotting an open crate I climbed inside and pulled the lid over me.

"Well where is it?"

"You know I was never good at reading these things."

Hugging my bag to my chest I tried not to breath. For their voices were coming closer.

"Look, I think it may have been nesting here."

"No it looks more like a hobo's bed, if it was nesting there would be bones."

Shit. They found my blanket; I knew I should have grabbed it.

"Come on lets go. When we get back to the hub we can call Gwen to come in."

After awhile I didn't hear anything more so I decided to leave. Shouldering my bag I look around for anything useful then leave.

I thought gangsters were only in movies. Walking gloomily down the highway I ignore the blaring of the occasional horns. Life blows. I can't live a normal life, and being a bum isn't working.

"Hey I know you!" Looking to my left there was a convertible driving right along side me. Inside it was the man that had helped me out with that biker guy a few days before.

"Hi…" Looking straight ahead I blinked then tilted my head and looked at the guy. "Can I help you?" I asked rather suspicious.

Resting his right arm on the back of the seat he smiled. "Jump in, I'm bored, I need a distraction." Slowing the car to a stop he motions his head for me to come over.

Stopping I turn my entire body towards the car. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Drink, play a bit of cards, and if we're lucky kill somebody."

Staring at the strange man before me I think about whether or not Michael would find this man attractive. After coming to a decision that this man is willingly buying me a drink I toss my bag in the back seat and open the door. "I don't play cards."

As I sat down the car took of with a jolt, causing the door to shut on its own.

"Well then you can provide some other sort of entertainment." Returning his right hand to his lap he gives me a smile then moves to pass someone.

Leaning forward I turn on the radio; luckily it was playing Rob Zombie's Dragula.

"The name's Janet."

"Damn it Janet, name's Captain John Hart."

Giving him a glare I roll my eyes, "right, what are you the captain of?"

Looking over at me Captain John gives me a thoughtful look. "You know I don't really remember. It was a long time ago."

"Obviously." Pulling out a cigarette I try lighting it with the car's lighter but tossed it out the window. Using mine out of my pocket I inhale deeply and take the cigarette out resting my hand on the window ledge.

"Smoking kills, hand one over." Holding out a hand John adjusts in his seat as we're honked at by another vehicle we've passed.

…………………………..

We had gone to some restaurant on the edge of town, John insisted that we go to a bar but I didn't want to run into Michael so I chose sports one. Currently we were sitting in a both having a drink before the food came; I ordered a burger, and I think John got mushrooms.

"So the key is to insert the blade, slide, and then lift. You get more skin that way." Using a cigarette and a napkin as an example I explained to John how to properly skin an animal.

"Does this work on humans also?" John asked taking another shot and setting it down on the table.

"Sort of, human skin is a little more delicate, you have to cut it at an angle on all four sides then lift and cut, lift and cut. It's rather ridiculous; I don't see what serial killers get out of it, unless your buffalo bill." Picking up my drink I take sip.

"And you would know this how?" John asked leaning forward.

"I worked as a butcher with my father as a teenager then in a morgue in college." Taking another sip I then set down the glass and stuck the cigarette back in my mouth.

"Women," Shaking his head as he took another shot John kept one eye on me all the while. "I have a proposition for you. I understand it that you're currently a bum?"

"Unemployed, but yeah." Blowing smoke out my nostrils I take the cigarette out and set it in the ash tray. "What's this proposition?" I ask crossing my arms over each other and resting them on the table.

"How would you like working for me? Doing odd jobs, I may need your…knowledge and expertise for what I'm planning on."

"You need me to skin? Let me tell you, fur trading is out of style."

"Fur isn't what I want to trade."

Leaning back I scowl. "I am not killing anyone."

"You need money right? Then you'll do what I say." Smirking all smug to himself John picks up another shot glass and gives me a 'cheers' before drinking it.

"I don't need your money." I snapped picking up my cigarette and taking a deep breath.

The waitress came up to us and set down a plate in front of each us, smiling rather cheerfully. "Here's your Burger and fries ma'am and here's your mushroom's enjoy, um will this be on one check or two?"

"One." I said holding up my index finger and giving a fake smile back at her.

"Alright let me know if you need anything." Once out of sight I leaned forward rolling my eyes in the back of my head then staring straight at him, "Ok, fine. But if we go to prison, you're the bitch."

Laughing John nods picking up his fork and then stabbing a mushroom.


	3. in a mid life crisis

**Another chapter with nothing I own, except Janet, and Michael.**

**(People please leave a little contribution in the little box. And maybe just maybe I'll put two chapters out at a time, and maybe I won't kill the main character this time. Maybe)**

"Just tell me where you hid the paintings." John paced the floor slowly tossing his sword from one hand to the other. I was currently straddling a middle aged man that kept jerking and sweating; it was disgusting.

Slapping his face I get his attention. "Tell the man where you put the fucking paintings before I have to kill you."

Grinning a little nervously the man shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rolling my eyes I grab a pair of handcuffs out of my jacket pocket. "Ass." With a click his hands where fastened before he even realized what I was doing.

Walking around the two of us, John stopped by the man's head and crouched down. "Oh well." Looking up at me John handed over the sword.

Taking it with one hand I pulled the sheath off with the other. Setting the sheath down beside my foot I held the hilt of the sword with both hands, pointing it at the base of the man's neck.

Poking the skin I slid the point of the blade down his chest making a fine red line. Glancing at the man's face I saw that he was biting his lip in pain. Setting the sword down by the sheath I pulled up my sleeves one at a time. John arched an eyebrow crossing his arms curiously.

With my nails, I dug into the cut and pulled at the skin tugging the first layer of fat off and leaving the second layer open to the air...

"Oooookay! There in a truck by the hardware store on Headway Street! The keys are in my right pocket!"

With one hand I reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring. Tossing it to John I smiled, "Thank you for sharing." Getting up I picked up the sword and put it back in the sheath

**BANG**

Jumping back I look from John to the man on the ground. John was returning his gun to its holster as the man just bleed there, twitching slightly.

Looking away I head to the car. "You didn't have to do that." I yelled annoyed.

"Yeah but it was fun." John called back laughing.

……………………..

"Jack. Jack love it's me. And I've got a present for you." Releasing the button John shifted the canvas bag under his other arm before turning to give me the one over.

"Do you have everything in place?"

Setting down two bags I pull out a gun and nod. "Everything else is uncomfortable hidden." Growling I stuff the gun back in my pants. "You better give me a large pay check or I'm kicking you ass for all this." Picking up the bags I stare at the door angry

The door opened and the man from the other night with the blue coat was standing there looking at John annoyed. "What is it?" He asked filling up the doorway.

Taking a step forwards John held out the bag. "I found those missing paintings you were looking for; apparently a space trader had them."

Turning his gaze slowly from John to me, Jack took the bag suspiciously. "And you knew we where looking for them how?"

"You here things when you know the right people." Putting a hand on my shoulder, John gives me a little push forward. "Jack, meet my new partner Janet." Sighing I hold the bags up and push my way through the door.

Once inside I drop them to the ground and turn to the two boys. "How do you do?"

Jack gave an uncertain smile. "Charmed." Walking over to me Jack looks me up and down before turning his attention back to John.

"I see mid-life crisis hasn't hit you yet."

"Your just jealous, old man."

"Will you two queens stop your making my sick?" Pulling out a cigarette I lean against the desk. Sticking it in my mouth I find my lighter.

Walking over Jack takes the cigarette from my mouth and points a finger up at the ceiling. "No smoking please." Looking up I see sprinklers and shrug. Pulling out another cigarette I go to light it only John stops me this time.

"Janet. The paintings." Sighing I put my lighter away.

"Fine."

Picking up a bag John flip open the cover and takes out an oil painting to show to Jack.

"So you did get the paintings…Thanks John. I hope you weren't expecting anything out of it."

"Of course not, just trying to help those in need."

Taking all three bags Jack gives John a stern look before nodding.

"Come on, let's go." Heading out the door John smiles leaving me confused as hell.

Getting up I make my way to the door. "Don't trust him," Jack states simply before going to the back of the shop.

Closing the door I punch it with my fist. "I thought you said we were going to get paid for this!" I yell.

Pulling out a wade of cash John tosses at me smirking. "I said you would be paid, and I never said by whom."

Catching it I count the bills. All teners, a great deal of teners. Stuffing the money in my front pocket I still glare at him. "So what exactly did I help you do?"

Kicking a pebble aside John looks the building over smiling. "We left Jack a little present to remember us by. They're not the real paintings, the real paintings are somewhere in another galaxy by now. And if Jack's smart he'll call on us again to solve some of his dirty work."

"How do you know for sure that he'll hire us?" I asked skeptically.

"Even Jack sometimes can't kill when the time calls for it, and when the time comes, we'll be ready." Stepping to the car, I followed after him thoughtfully. "Where we going now?"

"Hotel, personally I want a shower." Opening his car door John slides inside slowly.

"I think you are in a mid-life crisis." Climbing into the passenger side I turn on the radio.


	4. doing what?

Mini chapter

Mini chapter! I own nothing and nothing owns me, well except that one dude, but he paid me 5 bucks.

"What are we supposed to do Jack?" Gwen asked leaning over the conference table on her hands. "John is the reason the city is in despair, and now you want to add him to the team?"

From his seat at the head of the table Jack nods in a as a matter of fact way. "We're over are heads with just the three of us, we need to have an extra set. Thanks to them we were able to replace the paintings in the gallery but I worry about how they got them. Under our care and our supervision, John and his…partner will be an alley and not a concern."

"And how am I supposed to work with that man? He poisoned me, lied to us, hurt every single one of us. And you expect me to be ok with that?" Looking at Jack with disbelieve Gwen gave off a little scoff.

"I expect you to do your job and remember that he may have done us wrong, but the human he's working with hasn't." standing up, Jack picked up a stack of papers and tossed them over to Gwen. "I want you to start working on the computers, read up on Tosh's notes they explain everything."

Walking out of the room and headed to his office, leaving Gwen to sit reminiscing about Torchwood before Tosh's and Owen's deaths.


	5. in a hotel room

…………………………

**I'm starting school at this academy. It's like a boarding school and I don't know when the next chapter will be up. So please be patient if you are reading. If you ain't reading then you're probably the one writing no review.**

…………………………..

"You had to get a single bed." Dropping my bag by the door I walk into the small hotel room groaning. It was very nice, very modern; it had a single bed and desk with a TV and dresser set.

"It was cheaper, and I thought they were asking if I was single." Laying down on the bed John set his guns on the dresser and grabbed the remote for the tv.

"I'm not sleeping with you." I stated crossing my arms.

"Then sleep somewhere else." Putting his hands behind his head John stared at the TV smiling.

"Fine." Picking my bag up, I go to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Buh bye." Giving me the finger John just sniffs and continues watching.

………………………………

"Michael…It's me. Let me in." I was stuck with the intercom at the front door. Currently I'm ready to murder John, he's been leaving out too much information and I can't take it. I need the money but not the headache at the present moment.

Looking up at Michael's window I see it lit. Pressing the button a few times I give up and sit down on the steps. This is not what my life was supposed to be like. Resting my chin in the palm of my hand I look at the street cursing. Finally standing up I turn to the building door. Leaning back I give it a good kick and manage to do nothing but a loud thud. Screaming I kick it a few more times, causing it to eventually open.

Smiling to my self I grab my bag from the steps and head on in.

Climbing the stairs to the third floor I find his apartment door and knock a few times. Rolling my eyes I result to kicking the door instead.

Opening it too I walk inside and gawk at the mess. The couch was ripped to shreds and some of the pictures frames had fallen to the floor. Walking carefully as not to step on the glass I saw bits and pieces of Michael's clothing all over the place.

"Oh my god." I didn't see any blood so I assume he's still alive. Running to his room I dropped my bag in the process. In his room there was nothing but a neatly made bed and dresser. Returning to the living room I look around for some sort of clue. Nothing, there was nothing, but a mess. Obviously there had been a fight but with whom and why? Running my hands through my hair I try to think of something to do. Michael was nice to me, he was the only nice guy I had managed to make friends with in a while, and now he's gone.

"John." Running out of the apartment I quickly made my way down the stairs and out the door to the street. Glancing both ways I spot a bus stop at the next corner.

………

Using the key John had given me I open the hotel door yelling. "John!" Jumping onto the bed I smacked the huge bulge of covers several times. "Wake up!" suddenly a hand snakes out and grabs my wrist. Then without warning I'm pinned down, covers in my face to boot.

"This is not how I think you should wake me up." Came John's voice from above me.

"JOHN!" screaming I feel the tears coming, I don't know why I feel so bad about Michael. He was just a guy, but at the same time he was the first guy to smile at me.

Pulling the covers down so he could look at my face, John puts a hand to my cheek looking tired but alert.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, his voice coming out in a husky tone.

"Michael…I went to his flat but…he was gone…everything was a mess, he…I promised I would tell him when I got a place." Turning my face to bury it in the bed spread I try hiding the fact I was crying.

"Hush," Pushing himself up to a sitting position John sat there for a moment somewhat confused. "I don't know who Michael is but I but Jack could fine him." Laying back down John tried to cover up his bare chest. "We'll go in the morning and ask for help, until then I suggest you sleep."

Rolling over to my side, I faced the wall. "I don't want to sleep."

"Then don't fucking sleep; but please leave me the hell alone." Closing his eyes John dozed off back to sleep leaving me in my drudgery. Hugging my knees to my chest I stared at the wall thinking.

Thinking can lead to wondering which only leads to guilt and not thinking clearly. Michael and I have nothing in common and don't each other all that well. They only logical reason I feel bad must be the fact I had thought about moving in with him and because of what I had done karma had caused robbers to kidnap him.

I repeat, I wasn't thinking clearly, but at least it caused me to eventually fall asleep.

……..

Waking up I rolled over and saw that John was gone. Getting up I made my way to the bathroom and to the shower.

…

John came in a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. Noticing that I was in the bathroom John took this tie to watch T.V.


	6. full of passionate hatred

**I don't own anything. Not even my own mind, because apparently I sold it for a pop the other day ****and all ideas coming from it now belong to this long haired pretzel guy at the mall. Seriously I need to watch what I do sometimes.**

**This is short due to the fact I don't have much time.**

…………………………………….

Interrogation room; torchwood.

"Now we can give you one chance to redeem yourself and tell us what you've done to those people."

Jack was leaning his hands on the table. Staring down the man in the chair across from him.

"I didn't do anything they didn't want to happen." A beaten up Michael said simply, smiling at his judge with no guilt. He had a bloodied lip and his clothes were ripped open in several places.

"You're the reason 5 men and 2 girls committed suicide in 3 months, tell me, what did you get out of it? Why would you want to make 7 human's kill themselves." Pointing at various pictures on the table Jack's nostrils flared as he grew more agitated.

Putting a hand on the table Michael looked over the pictures thoughtfully before looking up at Jack. "They tasted good." Laughing quietly to himself he picked up a picture of a red headed man. "Full of hate, such passionate seething hatred, an endless pit of darkness inside. Humans today taste delectable, all that resentment, greed, fear, and you ask me what I get out of it. I am an empathy demon, they all wanted to die, deep down. I just gave them a little push; and in exchange I get to feed off their last moments."

"Your sick and you're going to stop. We're putting you on the first flight off this planet, you got that." Pushing up off the table Jack headed to the door.

"I have a hold on people still, you can't stop me." Crossing his fingers Michael leaned back in the chair. "Until I'm done with my last victim, I can't leave."

Jack stormed away hitting the metallic screen on his way out.

…………………………………

Finishing my shower I dry off and put on yesterday's clothes. I wish I hadn't lost my bag. Staring at the mirror I looked into my eyes. I felt there was something wrong, really wrong. I feel so empty. Turning my gaze to my feet I open the bathroom door.

Going into the main room I spot John; he had fallen asleep watching T.V. again. Walking over I kicked his leg. "John come on you promised we would find Michael."

Jumping up John glared at me. "You owe me." He said drowsily. Standing up John checked to make sure that he had everything before waving a hand at me. "Alright let's go."

Turning to the door I smile at the small satisfaction I got from making him do what I wanted for a change.


	7. nothing ever feels the same

**I am in a special school so I think I'll only be able to update on the weekend. I don't own anything, stole some ideas from some people but I don't remember who.**

"So they won't mind if we just walk in?" I stated following after John into the little shop we had been to before.

"We already were invited in if you so kindly remember." Stepping behind the desk John reached down for something smiling at me slyly.

"What are you doing?" I asked but right as I took a step forward there was a loud clang causing me to jump. Turning around I saw that the wall had disappeared revealing a hallway. "What the hell do you do?!" arching an eyebrow at John I waited for him before entering the hallway.

"I pressed zee button, now come on, don't you want to find out about Mitchell?" Disappearing into the hallway he did a little laugh that just was egging me to punch him.

"It's Michael!" Running after him, barely missing the wall as it shut at my heals.

…………………………………………………

Standing up from his seat, Michael smiled as he felt his victim drew near.

"Sit down! We are so not done with you yet." Gwen yelled pushing the man back down in his seat.

Currently there was Ianto, Jack, Michael, and Gwen standing around the table in the board room. Jack and Gwen were in the middle of interrogation when Ianto had brought in a file of the current possible humans Michael might have had in contact with.

Pointing at the pictures on the table Gwen used the other hand to point his head at them. "Which one is it? Tell us and we won't have to resort to drastic measures."

"What drastic measures would those be?" Michael's voice called out tauntingly; moving a bloodied hand to knock the paper aside.

Jack rolled up his sleeves but stopped at the lights turning red and the alarms going of.

"Intruder… Ianto with me, Gwen watch him." Jack pulled out his pistol barking commands as he headed to the stairs.

……………………..

"John… I get the feeling we weren't invited." Pulling out knifes from my front jacket and back pants pockets I scan the room finding some men coming at us from across the room.

Holding his hands in the air John just laughed. "Aw Jack can't we be friends."

Jack held his gun aimed at John looking over at me watchfully. "I can't really trust you 100 percent, what's with the kid?"

"I'm not a kid, ass" Walking up to him I wave my arms from John to Jack. "Now come on ask the question."

"What question?" Jack asked jumping back to avoid the blades.

"Janet thinks you know where her friend Michael is." John stated looking rather disgusted as he said the name.

Arching an eyebrow Jack looked over at me.

"Michael did you say?"

"What is with people asking stupid questions? Yes Michael!" rolling my eyes I stopped my gaze when I saw him. He was standing behind a glass window looking rather scared.

I noticed he was badly beaten which just caused me to grow angry. He was mouthing 'get out' before a woman yanked him back, slamming him into the table.

Now I'm angry.

Turning to Jack I kick my leg out hitting him in the gut. Running up I smacked my fist hard against his spine causing the knife to cut him a little as he fell down. The other man came running at me but I threw the knife at him. (Can I say awesome skills!?) It struck his leg making him buckle and fall. 'Man this was easy.' Running up some stairs I got to the door right as the women pulled a gun on me.

Smiling I held up my hands. Michael smacked her with a chair from behind causing her to drop her gun. Picking it up, I point it at her until Michael had gotten to my side. Tossing the gun we headed back downstairs at which point Ianto, Jack, and John all held guns at us.

Looking nervously around I tried to think of something. I was too busy looking for an exit at the moment to notice everything that was going on. Suddenly my left arm was twisted behind my back and my brought down to my side. Jerking a few times I moved my head to face my attacker. Michael smiled at me leaning close as he did so.

"What THE FUCK?! Are you doing?!" I yelled trying to pull my arms away.

Sighing, he rested his head on my shoulders, gazing at the trio of guns thoughtfully.

"Ever wondered what Death would be like?" He asked flicking his wrist causing my thumb to pop out of place then back with a crack of the joint.

Screaming, tears start to blur my vision, he hadn't broken anything but damn it, it hurt.

"Stop it." John's eyebrows bunched up as he pulled out his sword with his free hand. Walking briskly John kept his gaze on Michael's as Michael let go of my hurt hand to grab my head.

"Stay back, or I'll do worse." Dropping my other arm he grabbed the other side of my head, holding it out to John warningly.

Stopping in mid stride John looked down at me for awhile.

I looked between John and the fingers that seemed to be my only life line and inhaled. 'Well this sucks.' Causing my legs to become dead weight I went limp making Michael stumbled forward trying to hold me up but failing miserably. This was all John needed to point his gun and shoot Michael in the head. As we both fell to the floor I felt immediate grief at what I had just done. Rolling over I grabbed on to Michael shaking my head of the guilt I felt.

Michael's eyes stared up at me as I tried wiping away the blood, but he only started coughing, causing more to cover us both.

I looked at my hands, dirty, rough, bloody, nothing good every happened from them.

I was pulled away then, I don't know how long I had been staring at my hands but after awhile somebody had come and wiped them clean. Thoughts kept running through my head about what had happened, I've hurt people before, I've killed people before, but I never felt this loss. It's a strange feeling. To feel something you've never felt before, grief.

I've been happy at times, though most of my life has been a sad lot. Michael wasn't really there for any of it. And although it may seem odd, I don't remember caring about what anyone else thought until he came along. Not to be cheesy, I just don't remember a time I cared. And now…I don't know what to do, it's like being asked a joke that has no punch line. It's stupid.

Anyway, letting out a sigh, I snap to the present. Currently I'm on a couch, there's a blanket wrapped around me and the lights seem to be flickering. Looking around I notice John staring at me from a computer chair. Smiling he gets up and walks around the coffee table and plops down beside me.

"I was beginning to think you left. Glad your back." Laying back John kicks his feet up on the table and stretches his arms out to rest on the back of the couch.

Smiling a little I shake my head. "Chalk one up for experience."

Tugging the blanket around me I lean back and look at John.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked rubbing my thumb in my hands.

"How about a drink? I think the owners don't want us here anymore."

"You're buying." Standing up I toss the blanket aside.

John grinned as usual, jumped up and proceeded to stride out of the place merrily.

Following behind I surveyed the area and saw the 'owners.' Turning my gaze downwards, I pretended no to notice their whispering or hand gestures.

……………………………… The next day.

I'm in a strange hotel, and I have no idea what just happened. I've checked the room over and all I can find are my shoes, jacket, and an envelope. Sitting down on the bed I rub my head trying to think of what day it was and whether it was possible I was still in Cardiff. The logically thing is I just got to pissed to call a cab home, I better phone work and tell them I won't be in today. Standing up I look at the desk and the envelope. A little curious I walk over and pick it up. Nothing special. Turning it over I tear it open and find a wad of cash. Dropping it on the desk I rip the rest of the envelope open. There was a single piece of paper that said, - Sorry lov, but had to do it, please forgive me. Vera-

"What the hell happened last night?!" looking around the room I shudder. The last thing I remember is excepting a drink from somebody. This is so why you shouldn't drink with strangers.

Pulling on my shoes and jacket I stuff the cash in my pocket and head for the door. Arching an eyebrow I thought about the note.

"Who the hell is Vera?"

Ok, so this may not be the last chapter. Thinking of tying Lilly into this, if you don't know who she is, then that makes my job easier.

I know this is a bit from the -Adam- episode, but I promised not to kill her so…

...

**Please review, I'd like to know how I'm doing. And as always 'killing people is wrong…killing people while singing show tunes however is always good.'**


	8. remember the forgotten

Ok, so this wont be the last chapter

Ok, so this wont be the last chapter. And maybe I'll write another one for tomorrow if someone is nice and sends me a message.

"What do you bloody mean it was destroyed?!"

I had gone back to my apartment only to find that it was under major construction, after finding a pub open, I checked the newspaper. 2 Weeks. 2 bloody weeks that I've been gone. What kind of amnesia did I get myself into? This is so not fair, currently I was on the phone with work and they where telling me it had been shut down due to the building being blown up along with half the city.

"Ah forget it." Slamming down the phone in the receiver I grab my head. Phones, give me such a headache.

Returning to the bar I asked for 2 shots of whiskey and sat down.

The bartender looked at me for a moment and then smiled, pulling two glasses off of a shelf behind him.

"I thought I recognized you. Where's that young man you were with earlier? Never had a couple who drank so much in one night like you two."

Okay, he got my interest. Putting a hand on the countertop I look the man up and down carefully.

"What did the man I was with look like?"

Arching an eyebrow the bartender grabs a bottle to fill the glasses. "He was average height, a little muscular, wearing some sort of red military thing. The funny thing was how you two kept threatening to cut each other up. You passed out and I thought he was stealing from you but he just kept pulling knifes of your person and handing them to me. Told me to hold on to them for you."

"Can you give them back to me?" Taking a glass I downed it as the bartender nodded and headed to the back.

Ok, so I was in here, drinking, having good time, with a man who knew I had knifes on me. Running a hand through my hair I sighed. Why was I carrying knifes? I haven't needed to use them since I worked with dad.

A few moments later the bartender came in with a box. Setting it down with a grunt he looked at me with a smirk. "It's kind of amazing how something as small as you could carry so much."

Pulling the box over to me I look inside and blink. Half of them were switch blades. Rather cool looking considering the fact I don't know why I had them. Rifling through the box I paused as my hand hovered over a hunting knife. The blade was orange tinged and had a hook at the end. I hadn't seen anything like it since I was a butcher. Pulling it out I remembered a man's face looking terrified as I imagined slitting his throat.

Looking up at the bartender I glared. "Where did the man go afterwards?"

Shrugging the guy started cleaning the counter.

Taking the box I headed on out the door.

"Oi you going to pay?"

"Put it on my tab."

Pocketing the hunting knife I dropped the rest off in beside a dumpster in a side alley. This is by far the worst month of my life.

Walking alongside the bay I kick at a pebble angrily.

"Alright there?"

Looking up I see a man standing a few feet in front of me with his hands in his pockets. He wore a bright red jacket and had stuck is tongue inside his cheek.

Then it hit me.

"Where the hell have you been?" This must be the man the bartender was talking about. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I gave him an evil glare.

John smiles and readjusts his feet. "I knew you couldn't forget me. Come on, I've got a job for us."

"What's the job?" I asked, looking this complete stranger up and down with smirk.

Walking over to me John just smiles. Stretching his arms out he tries to hug me.

Kicking his legs out from under him, I bared my fists and prepared myself for fighting.

"So I guess you really don't remember me?" John laughed pushing himself up.

"Are you Vera?" I asked, pulling out my knife and holding it at the ready.

"Man your quick, its John by the way," fully standing up John points at my knife. "I see you found my going away present."

"What makes you think I would except presents from a strange man?" I asked holding the knife higher.

"You accepted a ride, a job, that, and a bed, from me."

"I really must have been hammered." Dropping the knife, I put a hand to my head as images of him and a car flashed through my mind.

"I'll take that as a complement." Taking another step towards me, I held my knife at his throat. "Bad Janet, didn't I tell you not to use that on me."

Smiling I took a step closer. "I don't remember…but you do look…somewhat trustworthy." Dropping my knife I held out my hand. "Janet, nice to meet you."

Cracking his jaw John smirked as he took my hand in his. "John, pleasure as always."

"Jack I've got a report of a robbery, and a murder, want to guess who was seen on the CTV cameras?" Gwen crossed her arms sighing.

"It wouldn't happen to be Rhys would it?" Jack asked walking over rather bored.

"No, it's our lovely duo. I guess John couldn't help himself." Grabbing her gun Gwen didn't notice Jack wince slightly at the sight of John wrapping an arm around Janet as they left a ministry building.

"I want those to brought back here now."

"I never liked handcuffs for a reason." Mumbling I try sliding my wrists through but all I manage to do is make my wrists bleed. Me and John had gotten picked up by this group called touchwood or something like that. As of now we were in the back of a SUV sitting on both sides of a woman called Gwen.

"You should let me show you how to properly use them sometime." John laughed as Gwen kicked his leg frowning.

"Tell me again why we're being taken?" I asked turning so I was facing the driver.

"You killed a man and stole something from Unit. You bloody idiots are going pay for this, this time." Gwen said pushing me back into the seat.

"There was a last time?"

Leaning forward John smiled. "Yeah, you kind of went haywire and stormed their little base."

"They probably deserved it."

"And what about the man that you killed did he deserve it?" Gwen asked looking between the two of us.

"Actually…yeah he did, he tried to shoot me, and then when I told him I let him go he called me a name and…well the ends justify the means." Looking down at my shoes I tried to believe the words I was saying.

"I'll have Jack deal with you, killing a man because he called you a name."

"You should have seen what she did to the one who assaulted her." John added smiling.

O.O yeah, I'll think of something.


	9. locked away

**I know I know, I need to edit, and update more often. But come on people! I am in college, I try my best here. Please leave a little comment, be it good or bad. - thanks for reading.**

--

"Ring around the rosy a pocket full of posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down." I had been sitting in a damp prison cell for awhile now. Leaning my head against the stone wall I stared across the way at the plastic door on the other side. My right cheek was cut from where I had tried to escape from the car. I had thought that it was a good idea at the time. I told John sorry and pulled the door open. How was I supposed to know that they would actually stop on the middle of a bypass to get me? Anyway I ended up hitting the ground torso first breaking my right arm and cutting my right leg open. When I tried to get up some muscle contracted causing me too….fall again.

Banging my head against the wall I scowl at the fact I can still hear John's laughter inside my head.

"You know that's not healthy for you."

Stopping in my movement I looked up at the class door glaring. There was a man there in blue slacks and a light blue shirt. He had his hands in his pockets and he smiled with this sort of questioning look on his face.

"Burns 150 calories if I do it for an hour." I muttered bringing my left knee up to my chest.

"No wonder you don't have that many brain cells" pulling his hand out he pushed something on his wrist causing the door to open. Stepping in he walked over to me and knelt down. "I hear you tried to kill yourself before coming to see me?"

Rolling my eyes I tried scooting away from him. "Don't flatter yourself. I was just trying to see if I could escape a moving vehicle."

"Yep. No brain cells." Putting a hand on my check I flinch looking from him to his hand. Holding his hands up his eyebrows shot up as well. "Woe, I'm just checking to see if the bleeding's stopped." Pulling back on a torn section of my pants, he exams my leg before placing his fingertips on the wound and bearing his nails into it.

Seething in pain, I slapped him with my good arm.

"Oh so you can feel. My mistake." Smiling John puts the piece of cloth back and crosses his arms again. "So you mind telling me why you killed some innocent men over at unit."

"Because they got in the way," I stated cringing in pain as I tried to move my arm away from him too.

"You go killing ever person that gets in your way?"

"Not every person, only the annoying ones."

Standing up John looks me over thoughtfully. "What did John do to you?"

Looking up I smile crookedly; thanks to the cut on my cheek. "I don't know. What did he do to you?"

Somehow I could tell that didn't set to well with this man, because in the next instant he had pulled me up and pinned me against the wall. "Aliens with a purpose or some sort of reason, I can understand. What I can't understand is you humans that are just plain psychotic. Give me back what you took from unit and maybe just maybe we'll forget all the innocent lives you fucked with." Face a few inches from mine his face had grown red from all the yelling.

Staring at him for awhile I breathed in deeply and blinked. "Can't… we ate it?" John is seriously going to kill me for this.

"You. Ate. It?" Jack asked all of a sudden looking rather confused. "What exactly did you steal?"

"I don't know it looked like some sort of pill; John and I both ate one. Hell if I know what it's for."

I did know what it was; John told me it was a proto-type pill that would increase all physical attributes until it came out of your system. It was something they were working on so that way if someone got sick they could take it, and while it was fixing them up, would make it seem as if nothing was wrong.

"Right." Dropping me on the ground, John turned and headed out the door.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, whenever you feel like talking, just shout."

Landing on my bum I mumbled before I had realized my leg had stopped hurting. Smiling I laid my head back. The pill just started kicking in.


	10. in the past

So sorry for the extremely long break. Speaking of breaks I have a week off so maybe just maybe I will write a lot of chapters. (Next one will be up tomorrow) Maybe even finish. Thanks to my readers you know who you are. You make my day with your little comments. (This was written while watching lost boys. So I had to end it before they bit each other.)

___________________________

John had been sitting in the interrogation room for an hour before Jack came in.

Looking up John gave a smirk. "Miss me?"

Jack frowned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"I'd rather be full with you." Tilting his head John looked down at the handcuffs on his hands then back up at Jack.

"There is a time and a place. And they're both in the past." Sitting down the two men looked at each other, Jack looking displeased and John laughing a little.

"Now what did you steal from unit?"

"And here I thought you were going to get all sentimental on me." Leaning back John grinded his teeth before looking at the ceiling.

"Some nutrient supplements. Harmless really."

"Don't lie to me. You better tell me what you two took or we won't be able to help Janet."

"Now don't you lie to me." Pointing a finger to Jack's forehead John laughed. "I can always tell when you're lying a second wrinkle pops up right there."

Batting his hand away Jack stood up and headed for the door.

"Seriously though, she's a threat and you know what we do with threats."

"Nice hotel with a bottle of champagne?"

Stopping at the door Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Like I said they're both in the past."


	11. let loose

Dedicated to my readers if they still read ~~ angel of apathy, grrovvyhevens, turkfox, brainonlegs. (as far as I know they're the only ones reading. So thank you.)

Please leave a little comment in the little box. And maybe I take your suggestion.

_______###_______###______###______

"Where's Gwen?" Jack said looking around before taking Ianto's coffee cup.

"She went to go check on Rhys. Said she needed a break." Putting a hand on Jacks shoulder Ianto smiled as he leaned up to give Jack a kiss on the check.

"How's the interrogation?"

Jack took a sip then tried to smile. "Fine. Everything's fine. Don't know what to do with that girl though."

Walking over to a computer monitor jack set down the mug and looked at the security cameras.

"Everything is not fine." Looking up at the ceiling Ianto glared. "You always avoid the problem when John's here."

"Ianto…"

"No. it's true, you become overly obsessed with work and you wont have anything to do with me."

"Ianto."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm just talking to myself."

"IANTO!"

"What?" turning around Ianto saw jack load his gun and point at the computer screen.

"The weevils are loose." Picking up a stun gun Jack ran back to the stairs.

Grabbing a gun ianto followed after him yelling, "Avoiding the real problem yet again!"

____###________####________###_______###____

Air is good. But not just any air, night air. Fresh and cool, the kind that just bites throw the skin and clears out your lungs.

Standing on top of a local building I surveyed the city wondering what it must have been like on fire.

Lightening up a cigarette I looked over at the bay. I wonder how long it will take them to find out I'm gone? With cigarette in my mouth and hands in my pocket I jumped down from balcony to balcony until I landed safely on the street.

Ignoring a weird look from a paper vendor I decided it was time to get a clean set of clothes and a present for John.


	12. where's the gas

Thanks to angel of apathy I decided to put up another chapter.

Please leave a little comment or you don't get a happy ending.

"How did the weevils get loose?"

"I think it had something to do with Janet. She's loose too."

"Whatever happened to the weevil gas?" dragging his feet up the steps ianto stopped to look down at jack laughing.

Wiping some sweat from his forehead Jack laughed. "I think Gwen used it all a month ago. I've been meaning to make more."

"Avoiding things again?" Ianto said arching an eyebrow.

Staring up at Ianto Jack thought a moment before his eyes widened. "We forgot John."

"Shit."

Hurrying back downstairs the two men reloaded their guns.

___*****_____*****______*****_____*****______

10 minutes earlier.

Jumping into the room I smiled at John making my way over to his chair. "The warden threw a party in the county jail, the prison band was there and they began to wail."

Looking up John smiled widely. "I knew you couldn't leave me."

Walking up beside him I sat down on the table and pointed at the handcuffs. "I had to come back for this." Grabbing his arm I pulled him up. "Come on, I have to show you something."

"I doubt you could show me something I've never seen before. But the handcuffs will be a nice touch."

"Shut it."


	13. return of a memory

**Disclaimer: Do not own. But maybe if I did, I would only give episodes to those who left a comment.**

"So this is what you wanted me to see."

John and I were lying on the hood of a car staring up at the stars. I had driven him to the outskirts of town near some woods; I had taken the handcuffs off because of some ideas he couldn't keep to himself.

"No…it's been awhile since I've looked at the stars and figured…anyways I have something for you." rolling onto my side I pulled out a diamond from my pocket and held it out to him. "Got it from a dead relative. Thought we could make some money off of it. Leave this place. Maybe travel a bit."

Holding out a hand John took the diamond staring at it thoughtfully.

"This is a change of attitude. What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"If you don't want to leave I can go without you." sitting up I held out my hand.

Grinning john stuck the crystal in his pocket. "Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. If you want to go we can go." Grabbing my hand he pulled me over to him.

"Cause some mayhem wherever we go." Leaning his face to mine I went rigid.

"That's great and all… but can we not be so close." Pulling back I pointed a finger in his face.

"I don't mean to offend, but your not my type."

Looking a bit taken back John sat up. "What do you mean not your type?"

Shrugging I looked away. "I don't know, you smell weird and you dress funny."

Giving off a hurt look John pulled on his jacket. "What do you mean I dress funny?"

Looking at him I smirked. "You look like a military ballerina." Holding my arms above my head I bended to the left then to the right. "dance twinkle toes."

Grinding his teeth John propelled himself forwards. Holding my arms down he sat on top of me glaring. "I. am. Not. A. Ballerina."

Laughing I looked down at his waist. "Your right." Staring him the eye I simply smiled. "They've got a bigger bulge." Kicking my leg up I caused John to fall sideways and roll off the car.

Pulling himself up John punched the car. "Damn woman."

Sliding off, I walked over to the drivers' side and opened the door. "I was just kidding. You're perfectly fine. I'm just into women." Climbing into the car I shut the door. Smiling smugly to myself at the look that crossed his face.

Walking over the passengers side and climbing in John looked at me a moment. "Your kidding right?"

Turning on the car I pulled it back onto the road.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

|%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%|

"I leave you two alone, and both Janet and John are gone." Rubbing her eyelids Gwen walked over to the computers sighing.

"It wasn't our fault, something let the weevils and Janet out. We checked the CTV's and it wasn't John or Janet. Someone else was in the base." Pointing at one of the screens Ianto frowned. "And you'll never guess who."

The trio looked at the screen and groaned. Stepping out of the Jail hall Michael hid in a side room as Janet walked out, then later Ianto and Jack ran in.

"He later leaves when Janet comes back to get John."

Running a hand through his hair Jack growled. "I told John he should have left her alone."

"I think it's their problem now."

Nodding Ianto looked at Gwen. "Let them sort it out. If they can't then…"

Jack nodded. "Agreed. I think its time you two went home to get some sleep."

Waiting until Both of them were gone, Jack pulled up the recording of John in the interrogation room. Frowning Jack stood, arms crossed watching John tap his fingers until Janet showed up. Wincing Jack watched as John grinned at Janet then followed after her. Shutting the monitor off, Jack sat down sighing.

Ta da. Ok so Jack and John shipping. Will get together. Maybe.


	14. of my mother

Disclaimer: do not own, but if the bbc would like to get me a Christmas present. I would like to have special episode where the actors have to do what I tell them to.

Also thank you thank you, angel of apathy and leeanz for LEAVING A COMMENT!

We had been driving for awhile now. John seemed to calm down a bit after I told him I was only interested in guys that where older then me. At this statement we got to know a bit about each other. 51st century my ass, in the end I think we agreed he looked older, but since I was born first I was his senior.

"Where did you say you got this?" inspecting the diamond John laid back sighing.

Looking over at him I smiled and turned my gaze back to the road.

"A dead relative."

"I didn't know you had relatives."

"Not anymore."

"When did they die" Raising an eyebrow John kept the diamond raised but looked over at me slightly tilting his head.

"Does it matter?" turning left I avoided eye contact and switched on the radio.

Dropping his hand John shook his head. "No, just wondering how you got it considering you don't have a house or possessions."

Shit. Slamming on the brakes I ran a hand through my hair and rested my air on the window.

"My mother lives near the bay. Actually she is in the hospital. You wouldn't have found her, different last name…" looking over at John I frowned. "I never really liked her much. She kept me away from my father when she found out he had let me into the family business."

"What family business?"

"Hit man for hire. My dad bought my mom a diamond necklace for her birthday with the money he earned. She kept it in her purse, and I figured if she wasn't using it, why not sell it."

"Oh…but you said you got it from a dead relative?'

"That's right. She told me I could have it over her dead body." Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel I yawned. "So do you have any other questions?"

"One. Are you okay?" He asked putting an arm on the back of the seat.

Smiling I started the engine.

"No"

"Just checking."

Omg. That was a filler chapter if I ever saw one.


End file.
